Trio
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: Texts from Maura AU. Snapshot ficlets in which Jane and Maura journey down the path of becoming a family.
1. Chapter 1

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Jane pulls the gummy worm out of her nose and promptly puts it in her mouth; a resounding "Eww" comes out of Maura and the little girl that sits on her lap.

Jane takes another out of the bag and hands it to Dylan, who in turn puts it up her nose, causing a throaty laugh to escape from Maura and Jane to fall back on the couch in hysterics.

The little brunette looks up at Maura with a toothy grin. And her heart melts as she brushes a few wild strands of hair away from her forehead; admiring her.

Until a nose worm is being shoved against her lips, and Maura is shaking her head firmly, her lip pursed together hard; "Mm mm" she hums in protest.

Jane sits up and leans in quickly, taking the gummy from Dylan's hand, much to her surprise, and brings it through her lips. Maura cringes; "Don't slurp worms."

Jane smiles and shrugs her shoulders innocently. Changing position, she sits closely beside Maura and places a soft kiss on her cheek and looks down at Dylan, who is playing with the buttons on Maura's shirt.

"We interview with DCF tomorrow." Jane nods, but her eyes are fixated on the little girl in her fiancee's lap. She runs her hand over little curls in a half hearted attempt to smooth them down. Dylan looks up at her and raises her arms. Jane happily picks her up and brings her into her own lap where she rests her head against her chest.

"It will be fine." Jane says, rocking the little girl back and forth against her.

And Maura knows she says it for her. And for herself.

But really she says it for Dylan.

And it is no matter if she doesn't understand the the depth of it comment, or how much it resonates between her would be parents. The point is that it is there. It always will be just that; fine; as long as she is with them.

Fine and blessed.  
Strong and committed.  
Protected and loved.  
A family.

Better than fine.  
Maura links her arms with Jane and rests her head on her shoulder.

And she smiles, because this is her family now. She leans up and places a tender kiss on her neck; causing a delighted hum from Jane.

"Yeah." Maura reaches out and takes little fingers into her hand and she settles her head back at home on Jane's shoulder; "It will be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken some time.

And some of Frankie's time. And some of Tommy's time.

But it was done; and Jane was pretty goddamn proud if she did say so herself. And while she didn't _exactly_ ask Maura if she could remodel the guest room by taking out her oak, queen size bed frame and temperpedic mattress and replacing it with a pink and white polka dotted toddler bed; she didn't think her fiance would _really_ mind.

Besides, she donated the old bed to charity and got them a tax write off. Jane Rizzoli is a giver, and if that didn't get her extra "can't be pissed at me because I did a good deed" points then she didn't know what would.

Expect maybe this giving Dylan her own room. Something she could call her own. Not a huge bed that she was practically swimming in, but something that was hers. Something she could point to and say 'that's mine.'

So when Jane brought her upstairs, she told the little girl to close her eyes; which she did by burying her face into Jane's neck and giggling madly.

Kneeling down on the floor with her, Jane rubs small circles on her back; "Ok. Turn around."

Dylan looks up to her with wide eyes and spins quickly on her heels.

And the squeal the follows, Jane is sure will ring in her ears for weeks to come. But at the moment she doesn't care, because the little girl is bouncing wildly on the bed; her brown curls sweeping up and down and in front of her face.

"You like it?" and Dylan nods frantically as she continues jumping; then sticks her legs out landing hard on her butt. She pats the spot next to her and Jane can't help but smile as she makes her way over to the giddy little girl.

As she sits, Dylan bounces off the bed and makes her way over to the night stand. She brings Jane 'The Poky Little Puppy'; the same book she has read repeatedly over the last four days.

Jane narrows her eyes; "Again?"

Dylan smiles and lays back on her new bed, and pats the space next to her again; "Oh, sweetie, I don't think I'll fit." Jane looks over the length of the bed and then down at her legs.

Dylan studies her for a moment and cocks her head; "s'ok." and she pulls on Jane's arm, making her relent and lay next to her.

And Jane can't help but feel herself melt a little when Dylan rests her head on her shoulder as she opens the book. And Jane has it memorized. But she goes through it, just like she has so many times before. Her voice pitch changing to high's and low's for the puppy and his friends, which causes a giggle to rise from the little body next to hers.

"And no desserts ever unless puppies never dig holes under this fence again!" Jane says it with confidence and closes the book with a quick snap. Only there is no giggling, only little, shallow breaths.

She's asleep. Fifteen pages in and she's out. And Jane can't help but to be envious.

Little and carefree.

And part of Jane is suddenly humbled that in less than a week that this little person has let her and Maura completely into her heart; without question.

That she can fall asleep with her without worry, and that she doesn't care if Jane in awkward and lanky laying in her new bed, because she just wants her there.

And she fits.  
And it isn't about the bed, or her legs falling asleep.  
Or how there is wet spot forming on her shoulder from the little open mouth there.  
It is about how their little family has come together and started to mold itself over the course of days.

And Jane can't help but to hope that it lasts.

Looking down, she places a light kiss on brown curls and closing her eyes she stretches her legs.

May as well get comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane knew it wasn't good. And she was trying to play off her panic. But overwhelming fear had taken hold deep in her stomach.

Because Dylan was just right there. Right next to her holding on to the corner of her pocket. Only now she isn't, and all it took was for Jane to lean over and pick up a package of shirts.

And this is Nancy Grace coverage and the ten'oclock news and why Jane had said for longest time that she didn't want children; she has it in her to protect so much, but the frailty and dependency of someone so small and in need of that constant protection; and being unable to provide that is making a flush creep up into her skin and causing her heart beat to pound in her ears.

As she makes her second round in the men's department, she can hear movement in one of the clothes racks. She makes her way over the sound and glances around as she calls her foster daughters name; "Dylan?"

Nothing.

Leaning down, she can see little feet shift behind hung shirts; "Dylan Avery." it comes out harder than she expects, and when she kneels down to push the shirts aside, she shooed away by a little hand smacking hers.

Jane recoils her hand to her chest and stands; "Dylan come out. We gotta go meet Maura and get our pictures taken."

"No."

"Sweetie, come out."

"No."

Jane kneels again and her voice softens; "Can you come out please? I was really scared when I couldn't find you. But now I did, and I need to see you, ok?"

Silence.

"Dylan?"

A little hand comes out between button ups and Jane takes it, letting herself be pulled inside the racks safehaven. Getting comfortable, she brings her knees close to her chest and watches as the little girl studies her; "i scared."

"Of what?" she brings her arm around small shoulders and presses her body close against her own. The small girl shifts and brings her knees up to her chest, and Jane is sure this is what feeling your heart break is.

_She had almost missed her in the final sweep of the house. The bust had gone off without a hitch and the scene had been processed. Jane was all but ready to leave when she heard footsteps through the ceiling. She knew Frost had read her look and he followed as she led them back up the stairs, guns drawn and trained at the floor. When the reached the door, it took Frost one clean, swift kick to take it off it's hinges and send it flying in the room; giving Jane the quickest glimpse of little legs scurrying under the bed._

_And when she kneeled beside the bed she said the only thing that came to her mind; "We're the good guys."_

_Tentatively, little brown curls begin the peek out from bed until she is met with a frightened gaze. And as she helped the little girl out, she was met with an immediate hug; one that sent the air from her lungs, held on for life and thanked her for being found._

The look on Dylan's face reminded her of the fearful child she had met over a month ago. The little girl shrugs; "a man."

Jane lowers her legs and crosses them, then brings the small girl into her lap; "No one is going to get you, not with me around." this earns her a tooth grin in return; "And besides, this is our castle, no one can get in unless they have the password."

"not even mau'rah?" Dylan expresses genuine concern at the thought and Jane can't help but smile.

"No." she brushes down a few brown curls; "Maura will find us."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Living so close to Boston and after seeing the events as they happened yesterday, I was struck by one photo in particular of three Boston police officers surrounding a fallen runner, one of which was a female officer with her gun drawn, and I thought to myself, 'my god, that woman is ready. She is ready for whatever is next and she is fiercely protecting this fallen man and her fellow officers.' and for whatever reason it just stayed with me, and as the night and coverage progressed, this popped into my head. I can't begin to fathom what it must have been like down there on Boylston Street for the victims and first responders, and my heart bleeds for the city. I hope it is understood that this isn't me capitalizing on a tragedy for the sake of a story line, but rather trying to understand what others must have felt in those chaotic hours following what happened and trying to reach out to loved ones. **

Maura had never been one to hold stock in tiny electronic words on a screen.

Until '_I'm okay_' came across her phone's and she let out the shaky breath she had been holding for what felt like years. Her frantic calls had been met with only voicemail or error messages. Boston was on lockdown. Authorities requested that residents texts instead of call out fear of more electronic detonations. And all Maura could do was watch with the rest of the country as chaos rained down in her city.

And the stigma that Maura felt towards the marathon had all but faded in the last three years after hers and Jane's last experience. But each year since then Jane, like much of the force, had been on duty working the marathon's route as added security. Now Maura was transfixed to the tv, her eyes darting around the screen trying to pick out a familiar face among the sea of people, and when the small body next to hers stirred and a sleepy hand reached out, Maura couldn't help but take it into her own and feel the surge of panic and sadness that spread through her chest.

This isn't how it's supposed to happen.  
This isn't how it's supposed to be.

And looking back to the morning she can remember Jane getting ready and feel a small pit in her stomach as she watched her pull and tighten the vest around her. She can remember the awful neon vest she zipped up over her jacket and when she pulled her hair back under her hat; how she picked up Dylan from beside her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before letting her lips find Maura's and linger there before placing Dylan into her arms.

And how as she made her way to the door Maura called out behind her; "Beware runners bearing fanny packs."

And how Jane responded the with the same; "Always." each time like she had the two years before.

All these normalities that she had grown so accustomed to now were vivid snapshots in her mind, because if those were their last moments, she wanted to cherish them as she began to circle unthinkable scenarios.

Until those two words popped up and for a brief moment, Maura felt like all right had been set back in her small world.

The tv had become a dull background noise as the evening carried on. Dinner and bath time had come and gone, along with hushed reassurances that followed each of the half dozen times Dylan asked "where's ma?" Content at last, Maura watched as the little girl drifted off to sleep just as she heard the front door open.

Making her way downstairs, Maura pauses for a moment and watches Jane stand in the threshold of the foyer to the living room. When her eyes finally trail up the steps and meet hers Maura can see the thin line of her lips fall and her face crack with sadness. Quickly bounding down the steps, Maura wraps her arms around Jane tightly as her head falls into the crook of her neck and she feels the warmth of her tears find solace there. Jane's arms stay limply at her sides; defeated, until they slowly find their way around Maura's back and dirty and crimsoned stained hands pull, grip and ball her shirt between them into something tangible.

And Maura let's Jane take whatever she needs, because it isn't often that Jane needs support. Jane; this stoic knight to everyone around her, but the Jane she knows is filled with these complex lines; ones that if they are tapped just right crack, and move all through her, exposing that even the strongest need to be picked up and pieced back together.

And Maura can do that. She will let Jane fall apart all around her and build her back up.

She can begin to feel the trembling in her body subside and her cries quiet to soft whimpers, and leaning back, Maura brings her hands up and cups her face, wiping away the streaks left behind in the light traces of dirt there. Tentatively, Maura removes her hat and sets on the entry way table, before unzipping the vest that is dotted with specks of red and soot, taking away the shine it had earlier in the day; and pushes it over her shoulders, followed closely by her jacket. Pulling firmly on the straps, the vest comes loose, and Maura pulls it up and over, leaving Jane in only a plain white shirt and its weight echoing through the living room as it hits the floor, pooling itself with the rest of the items there. She wraps herself tightly around Jane, resting her head against her chest and listening for her heartbeat as strong arms hold her and small kisses pepper her hair.

"Come with me." it is small, and Maura isn't sure if it even registers as she pulls back from the embrace. Taking Jane's hand into her own she leads her to the kitchen, around the island to the sink. Leaning against the counter, Maura wets a small towel and watches as Jane keeps her head low and turns her hands over against her legs, scars on each side caked in dirt and blood. Cupping her chin, Maura raises her head and runs the towel across her forehead and brow, wiping away any traces of dirt, and Jane only closes her eyes as silent tears roll down her cheeks as the warm pressure from the cloth attempts to erase any physical remnants of the day.

Setting the towel down, Maura turns on the water and gingerly takes Jane's hand into her own; placing a generous amount of soap in her palm, Maura begins circling her hand between hers, working up a lather that disappears down the drain in crimson and black swirls. She can feel Jane move behind her and rest her forehead against the crown of her head and feel the warm breaths there as she begins on the next hand.

Turning around Maura is surprised when her face is captured by wet palms and lips find hers. They are sweet and sorrowful. They ask for forgiveness from worry.

A tug at her leg pulls Jane back, and looking down she is met with bright hazel eyes looking back up at her and outstretched arms. Kneeling down she scoops the small girl up and feels tiny arms wrap tightly around her neck; "you okay."

Maura can hear the hitch in Jane's breath; "Yeah." she swallows hard and brings her free arm up, reaching out for Maura, who happily enters the embrace; "I'm okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: based off an adorable little drawing done by lovethisotp over on tumblr that has Dylan all dressed up in a dino-onesie. **

Small steps clash with thunder from behind her.

Tree's topple and lesser species quickly make their escape; and some too slow become collateral damage as the chase ensues.

Long arms try to find room to spread and soar as tyrannical teeth inch closer; too close. There isn't enough time, so long legs bound faster; jumping and clearing any obstacles.

And there is a small success as the dreaded Dylansaurus can't seem to scale couch canyon leaving Janeodactyl to soar right into the mouth of an angry looking Maurasaurus Rex.

Imaginations quickly melt away as Dylan comes to a halt in the back of Jane, causing her to bounce back and find a forced seat on the floor; "uh oh." a small voice lets out as she looks up between her parents.

Looking over her shoulder, Jane shares her daughter's sentiment as she lowers her arms; "Yeah, uh oh is right."

Turning back, she is met with a pointed stare; "Why has my closet been ransacked of every conceivable shoe box?"

Jane leans back, bracing herself; "Because we are in Jurassic Park and they are trees?"

"My Jimmy Choo boxes are not trees."

"They were once."

Maura narrows her eyes and forces a small smile as her eyes scan the room, before widening; "Jane! What did you do to Bass?"

Rolling her eyes, Jane turns and picks Dylan up off ground and whispers into the small dino-onesie clad girls ear; "But you gotta wait, okay?"

"kay."

"He's fine, Maura. It's just a little bit of tape." Jane says as she makes her way over to her crouching fiancee; "He's a Stegosaurus." Maura looks up at Jane and her face falls flat; "No, he is a Geochelone sulcata."

Throwing back the sheet around her arms, Jane leans down beside her; "It's Jurassic Park, sweetie. And a Stegosaurus needs-.." Jane motions at the haphazard of tape and paper plates lining the tortoise's back; "-stego's"

"Is that our two thousand thread count sheets you're wearing?"

"Wait!" Jane throws up her hand in front of Maura as her head perks up; "Do you hear that?"

Maura rolls her eyes; "Hear wha-?"

A small growl emanates from behind the couch.

"Shhh." Jane hisses, placing a single finger of Maura's lips; "Don't move. She can't see us if we don't move."

"Jane what are you talking abo-" Jane's hand clasps tightly over her mouth as an ear shattering rawr comes from behind them.

Pulling Maura close, Jane quickly wraps her in a two thousand thread count wing span; "It's Dylansaurus. The most feared of all here in Jurassic Park. I'll protect you."

"What about Bassasaurus?" Maura whispers against the warmth of Jane's embrace.

"He is going to have to feign for himself." Jane says quietly as a snort of air shoots passed her hair and a low growl follows close to her ear.

"You're still cleaning up this mess, Jane Rizzoli." Maura pinches her side for emphasis, causing Jane to grit her teeth and do her best to remain stoic as she is stalked and circled.

But the movement is enough, and she is pounced on. Little arms encircle her neck she is sent to the ground; Maura still in her arms.

Dylan stands triumphantly over her fallen prey and adjusts the small dinosaur cap on her head before rubbing her hands together.

"din-din!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh no, Dylan!"

Maura pinches the brow of her nose and tries to think.

Think of anything to clean up this mess.

Because Mr. Bubbles has died a bubbly death and is seeping across the bathroom floor.

And somewhere behind the mountain of bubbles in the tub, Maura can hear a delighted squeal echo off the walls of the bathroom as her daughter nestles into the bubble cave Maura is sure she has created for herself.

Removing her heels Maura makes the executive decision to take on the growing wall reaching skyward from the tub and dig her daughter out.

"Dylan, sweetie, bath time is over." she says, taking a tentative step forward.

"nev'der!" comes a defiant voice.

Small steps lead Maura until she bumps the edge of the tub, causing her to sway off balance and jet out her arms to steady herself. Slowly she kneels and sends an arm blindly into the bubble gum scented mass in front of her; fumbling until she finds the water dial and shutting it off.

"Time to come out."

Silence.

Standing, Maura studies the swaying mass in front of her.

"Dylan?"

Her question is etched with concern as her heart begins to beat a little faster. She can't see Dylan and drownings can occur in less than three inches of water and -..

"bub'dles!"

Little arms shoot out punching a Dylan-shaped hole into the bubbly wall that causes Maura to jump in surprise, and unable to catch her balance join the bubble bearded three year old in the tub.

And Jane has been watching it all unfold from the doorway quietly.

Taking quick steps for momentum, Jane lets herself glide across the floor before grabbing the towel rack on the wall and stopping herself.

"You okay in there?" Jane nudges a barely visible foot through the bubbles with her knee

"This is a vintage Chanel skirt." a voice floats up absently; "And it is ruined."

Bending down, Jane buries her arms into the suds and grips her fiancee's hand; "Come're"

Only she is met with resistance and a sudden tug that brings her into Maura. Swatting the bubbles around her, Jane finally gets a clear view of the crestfallen woman beside her.

"This is a vintage Ortiz jersey!"

Maura only narrows her eyes.

Pouting out her lip, Jane tries to empathize; "I'm sorry, babe." she says, placing a light kiss on pursed lips before perking back up.

"Where's Dylan?"

Looking at each other for a moment, both women lean forward and fight their way out of the tub. Standing soaked and bubbled they with are met with their daughter who is wrapped up in a towel and bubble free peeking through unruly brown curls at them.

"bub'dle monsers!" Dylan erupts with glee as she hops up and down in the doorway.

Throwing her hands above her head, Maura begins to stalk forward towards the little girl, causing Dylan to take off down the hall and Maura follows quickly on her daughters heels, leaving Jane's laughter to float out the door behind them.

"I'm gonna get you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Light dances across the room as the sky fades from blues and greys

Maura can hear small steps down the hall and remains still as the door cautiously cracks open and a little head peeks around the side. She loves this routine they've fallen into each morning. It is better than any alarm clock or cup of coffee.

Jane stirs beside her and turns; molding to her form and slings her arm low across her waist and places a sleepy kiss on the nape of her neck, mumbling some semblance of a 'good morning' into her hair. A smile tugs at the corner of Maura's lips as she threads her fingers through her fiancee's and brings their hands together in the center of her chest and waits.

Tiny feet shuffle closer until Dylan nudges her side of the bed. Maura can feel eyes studying her, so she holds her breath and a small gasp escapes from above her. Quickly little hands find the pulse point on her neck and press there. Drawing out her breath, she can feel her daughters hand relax and pull back. Jane hums a small laugh in the back of her neck; "Don't play dead." she says quietly and places another small kiss there.

Fumbling beside her makes Maura crack open one eye and look up at Dylan who is trying to remember which way is forward with the toy stethoscope in her hand and ears, then quickly closes it when her daughter finds success and lets a few short breaths blow across the cool plastic of its base.

Jane's finger rises from the warm spot against her and taps the center of her chest which is replaced with the pseudo-medical instrument as Dylan leans over her and listens intently.

And Maura fingers loosen themselves from Jane's and move up her wrist. They press against the small spot of her radial artery and she feels for the pulse there. And it is something she loves; feeling Jane's heart all around her. She can feel the subtle drumming of it against her back and hold it in her hands. And she silently wills her own to match in sync.

Pulling back, Dylan gently presses the back of her hand to her mother's forehead before giving her prognosis; "yer ok."

She loves that little voice.

There is a shift on the bed and Dylan joins and crawls over them until that she is planked across them both; her head propped on Jane's shoulder and her knees resting against Maura's stomach.

"wake'd up."

Jane cracks open one eye and tilts her head; looking over her shoulder at her daughter; "No." she says with a smile and returns to her spot, safely nestled in the hair in front of her.

Dylan narrows her eyes and brings her hand slowly up; hovering it above Jane's head as she leans into her her mother's ear; "wake'd up." she whispers.

Jane remains stoic; "N-OOOOOoOOH." Suddenly her body goes stiff. Her arms shoot out from around Maura and she turns on her back, wrapping the giggling girl in her arms and pulling her into a massive hug.

Sitting up, Maura watches her fiancee and daughter wrestle in their attempt to give the other a dreaded wet willy. Sticking her own two fingers in her mouth, Maura promptly finds two ears causing resounding 'ewwwwws' to echo in the room and raises her hands in triumph.

"I win!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here we are, at last! The song playing as Maura walks down the aisle is "No Other Love" by Heart. I just couldn't get the song out of my head as I wrote this. *happy sigh***

Small, candle lit boats bring the water to life near the pavilion as the sun sets.

Jane wrings her hands together and bounces on the balls her feet. Glancing over her shoulder, she gives Frankie a small smile and clasps her hands together hard and brings them to the center of her chest.

"Relax, Janie." Frankie leans in and whispers; "It's just the rest of your life we're talking here."

"Oh my god, shut up." Jane says through her teeth and sends her hand back; effectively swatting her brother in the thigh.

Chairs move and groan under shifting weight and Jane composes herself; bringing her attention to the aisle as Susie makes her way down towards her.

"You look handsome." she whispers as she takes her place across from Jane. An awkward smile tugs at the corner of Jane's mouth and she is suddenly very interested in her shoes.

The heartbeat of a bass drum and soft guitar notes begin, and Jane recognizes the song immediately. They had danced to it in Maura's living room; their living room; after their third date. She remembers how Maura moved with her, sweetly out maneuvering her two left feet and laughed into the against her neck each time she stepped on her foot. She remembers the moment when they stood silently and let the music surround them, and the one that followed when Maura kissed her with a tenderness and love she didn't know existed, then took her hand gently in her own and led them upstairs.

She comes back from her thoughts and looking up, she see's Dylan; her hair in braided pigtails and sporting a mini Varitek Sox jersey; throwing pedals animatedly above her head. Her face is beaming a toothy smile as she dashes the last few feet to Jane.

"mama!"

Jane scoops up the little girl and hugs her tightly.

"Hey, Tek."

"ima pick'dle"

Jane smiles into her daughter's cheek and places a kiss there. Looking over Dylan's shoulder she can see a flash of white and her heart picks up. Jane kneels and sets the little girl down.

"Stand next to Uncle Frankie, okay? And you got that thing I need?"

Dylan nods happily and takes her place next to her uncle, taking two of his fingers into her small hand.

Standing Jane can feel time slow. Maura is a vision. Any logical thought in her head has all but floated away. And when Maura stands in front of her and her hands find their place in Jane's she is sure she is flying and Maura is the only thing tethering her to the ground.

The Justice of the Peace begins and the words float right passed Jane. Sound doesn't register. Maura reaches out and smooths down the small breast pocket on her vest and lingers for a moment before returning to their place in Jane's hands. Jane is sure she could feel her heart drumming wildly in her chest.

"The brides have prepared their own vows and would like to share them now."

The Justice takes a step back and Maura gives Jane's hands a reassuring squeeze as Susie removes a small piece of paper from her bouquet and hands it to Maura.

Jane clasps her hands together loosely in front of her and Maura gives her a soft smile.

"Jane, you are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You help me laugh and you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me unlike one I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song. You are more of an amazement to me. Each day I rediscover you. I am never alone."

Jane can feel her eyes well and a tear escapes, sliding down her cheek. Reaching out, Maura brushes it away with her thumb and gently cups her face.

"I'm good." Jane says quietly and leans in to her touch, kissing the palm of her hand and then takes it into her own; bringing it back down between them; "I'm good, keep going."

"I am yours and you are mine. Of this I am certain. You are lodged in my heart. A small key is lost and you must stay there forever."

Jane leans in slightly as Maura looks up at her.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Jane smiles and looks over her shoulder; "Okay, pickle, you got it?"

Letting go of Frankie's hand, Dylan digs into her pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper.

Maura covers her mouth to suppress her laugh and Jane lets out a snort of air as Dylan hands her the ball.

"Thank you"

"yer' weldcom"

Standing and pulling the paper open, Jane stares at it hesitantly for a moment, then folds it back together and slides it into her pocket.

"I didn't write anything fancy. I didn't write anything at all actually because I don't really need something written to tell you how much I love you, and because honestly, sometimes the words don't come out. Sometimes they're just not there when I look at you. I love you, I hear it in my head but it doesn't always fall out of my mouth. Is that what being lovestruck is? Forgetting what words are?"

Jane takes Maura's hands into her own and gives a hopeful smile.

"I hope so, because I have a big mouth and you have found a way to shut me up without even knowing it. But I knew if I looked at that blank paper I would know what to say. You fill in the lines. And when I can't find the words to say I love you in all the ways I want to, I will spend the rest of my life showing you all the ways that I do. You've made me better. You've made me the best version of myself I can be. You are everything to me and I will protec- .."

Jane feels a small tug on her slacks and when she looks down is met with little arms reaching up to the sky; towards her. Quickly, Jane hoists up their daughter and sets her on her hip.

"-..I will protect both of you. This is what I love." She looks at Dylan and gives her a small smile before looking back at Maura.

"I love you and I love this little pickle and I wake up every morning thankful that I have you share this with."

Dylan brings her hands to Jane's cheeks and pushes them out.

"kiss mommy."

"I don't think mommy want's fish lips, kiddo." she says giving the little girl a small peck on the cheek before setting her back down.

Maura shakes her head and lets out a small laugh as the Justice of the Peace clears her throat; "Do you have the rings?"

Frankie fumbles in his pockets behind Jane and hands a small box to the Justice.

"A circle represents eternity; no beginning and no end. With these you make the promise to one another to honor you love for an eternity." she hands the ring to Maura.

"Maura Isles, with this ring do you solemnly swear to love and provide for Jane? To cherish her. To be a friend as well as a partner through all you may endure?"

"I do."

Jane clenches her hands together quickly in a moment to steady herself, and even as Maura slides the ring onto her finger, she can feel herself shaking in her hands.

Turning her attention to Jane, the Justice hands her the ring.

"Jane Rizz-"

Jane slips the ring on Maura's finger straightens her back, standing proudly and cuts the Justice off.

"I do."

"Well then, by the power invested of me by the state of Massachusetts I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may seal your union with a kiss."

"now kiss mommy?" Dylan looks up between them expectantly.

"Happily" escapes in a breath, and stepping forward, Jane cups her Maura's face in her hands, she brings wife's lips to hers for the first time and falls in love all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, c'mere." Jane walks into the bedroom with her arms outstretched, but Maura can only give her wife a forlorn look.

"She hates me." Maura pouts.

"No she doesn't, sweetie." Jane sits on the end of the bed with Maura, and wraps her in a hug; "She could never hate you."

And the embrace brings tears back to Maura's eyes and she buries her face into unruly hair.

"She said I broke her heart!"

Jane rubs small circles on her wife's back; "I'm going to go talk to her. We will mend this bridge that has been burned by veggies and mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"What if she hates me forever? What if I have ruined her childhood? What if she goes grocery shopping when she is twenty and picks up a bag of carrots and correlates it with her unloving mother?" Maura looks up at her wife with worrying and pleading eyes and Jane can't help the small grumble of laughter that escapes her.

"I don't think Dylan is going to have a triggering episode in the produce aisle."

"But she said-.."

Jane places a finger to her wife's lips; "I know what she said. And I promise you, her heart is just fine. Her sweet tooth may not be, but her heart is whole and you fit right in there."

Maura purses her lips and glances down. Jane tilts her head to meet her gaze; "Hey, look at me."

Jane's finger moves from her lips and perches itself under her wife's chin, and with gentle guidance brings Maura's eyes to her.

"You are an amazing mother, okay? Don't ever question that. Especially don't question that over dessert. There is no perfect way to go about raising a kid, but I don't think we are doing a half bad job."

Jane stands and removes her badge and gun and hands them to Maura. She gathers them and sets them in her lap as Jane kneels in front of her and leans in, giving her a reassuring kiss.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, okay?" Jane says as she stands and Maura gives her a small nod.

"She's downstairs." Maura says in a reminding tone.

"What? No she's not. She was just in her room when I came upstairs."

"And now she is downstairs."

Jane knits her brows together and looks down at her wife, who is flipping her badge over in her hand.

"How do you kno-.." but Jane is silenced by the sound a kitchen chair scraping across the kitchen floor.

The confusion on Jane's face is replaced with realization and she turns on her heels and makes her way out of the bedroom; "That little shit."

"Jane!"

"Snot!" she begrudgingly corrects herself.

Reaching the last step, Jane rounds the corner and watches her daughter stacking what looks like half of Maura's office library on top of the kitchen chair. It's placed in front of the fridge and Dylan is beginning to scale the chair with her eyes glued to the freezer.

"Not so fast there, kiddo."

Jane gets a running start and sweeps the little girl off of the leaning tower of encyclopedias and sets her on the kitchen island.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Dylan crosses her arms and looks away from her mother; clearly being caught was not part of the plan.

"Were you trying to get ice cream?"

When she doesn't get a response, Jane brings her head low and then pops up in her daughter's line of vision; "Were you?" shes asks wide eyed.

Dylan narrows her eyes, and Jane takes a step back, raising her hands in faux defense; "Whoa there, if looks could kill."

She points to the freezer and looks expectantly at her mother, causing Jane to only shake her head; "Mommy already told you no."

"i wan' iced'reem"

"Not tonight. You didn't eat your veggies. You know the deal." Jane says, turning towards the fridge and pushing the chair out of the way. Opening it up she takes out a stalk of celery and then opens up the cabinet and retrieves a jar of peanut butter.

"Even grown ups gotta eat their veggies." she says unscrewing the lid. Jane grips the stalk and breaks it in two, then four before throwing out the top leafy stalk into the sink. She dips a piece into the jar and take a generous portion of peanut butter and it disappears into her mouth.

"Vee?" her lips smack together and Dylan lets out a small giggle. Jane dips another piece into the offers it to the little girl who has started to loosen up, evident from the little swings of her legs that are tapping against the counter. But Dylan pushes the offering hand away and points to the freezer again.

"Pickle, come on, try it." Jane tries again only to be met with a small smack and the offending piece of produce hitting the floor.

"iced'reem." Dylan says with a steely glare.

Jane braces her hands on her knees and kneels over so that she is level with her daughter and matches her stare; "No."

"budd face."

Jane straightens herself and looks over her daughter at the far wall; taken aback before looking back down at her.

"Dylan Avery! Did you just call me a butt face?"

Little eyes widen when she realizes the two names have been put together and before she can answer, Jane has lifted her and she is perched on her mama's hip and making her way back upstairs.

"iced'reem!" echoes in defeat off the walls of the kitchen as Jane shuts off the lights.

"Bedtime for you, pickle." Jane says sternly and is met with a small smack against her shoulder.

"Now you're hitting and calling names? Oh kiddo." Jane clucks the roof of her mouth and plays up her disappointment; "Tsk."

A tantrum erupts in her arms and little fists of fury bounce off of Jane as she makes her into Dylan's room. Setting her down on the bed, Dylan turns over and buries her face into her pillow before continuing her demanding mantra.

"iced'reem iced'reem iced'reem!"

Jane leans against the door frame and watches as the tantrum dies out and Dylan pulls her covers up and over her head, making herself disappear. Warms arms wrap around Jane's waist and her hands cover the ones on her stomach.

"That sounds like it went well."

Jane lets out a snort of air and turns in the embrace and crooked smile pulls at her lips; brushing back a strand of hair she places a light kiss on her wife's forehead.

"I'm a butt face."

Maura tilts her head around Jane and gives an approving look.

"I think your butt is rather cute."

Jane lets out a small laugh and wraps her arms around Maura; pulling her close to her chest and peppering her hair with small kisses.

"My face is cuter." she says quietly, then looking back into Dylan's room she see's the little girl sitting up observing them.

"What do you have to say?" Jane asks, swaying slightly in their embrace.

"budd faces." Dylan says sticking out her tongue before disappearing back under the covers.

Jane nods disapprovingly, pursing her lips and looks down at Maura who is looking up at her.

"Come on." Maura says quietly, taking a step back and taking Jane's hand into her own; "Let's get your butt face some dinner."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **So I'm just having a lot of family feelings for _a lot _of reasons today, and had to get them all out. For those who don't remember, Silver is the little stuffed dog that made his appearance awhile back in the texts. I know this follow up has taken longer than expected. Writing has been coming in spurts as of late when I have the time. Rest assured I will be returning to **TfM** in the near future, life has just been happening at a breakneck pace as of late. I can't thank my co-runner over there for holding it down the way she has. So just a million thanks to **sociallyawkwardpenguin** for being awesomesauce. All the penguin points for you, my friend.

* * *

Maura is almost bowled over by the force of her daughter running into her and clinging to her leg.

And little eyes have begun to well up with tears as Dylan looks up at her mother; causing Maura's heart to lurch just a little.

"mommy, help."

Maura kneels down in front of Dylan and wipes away the small tears trailing down her cheek.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie." Maura reassures, and Dylan wraps her arms around her mother's neck in a tight embrace.

Over a small shoulder, Maura can see Jane leaning against the island with the tattered stuffed dog in sitting next to her; a small, but heartfelt smile on her face.

"Your patient is here." Jane says, lifting the dog in one hand and its ear in the other.

"Come on." Maura stands and takes Dylan with her; hoisting her up on her hip. Making her way to Jane, she drops her purse and keys on the table behind the couch. The sight of her other mother holding Silver in two separate hands brings on a fresh wave of tears and Dylan buries her face into Maura's neck that muffle little whimpers.

Maura pulls out the chair from the island and takes a seat; settling Dylan into her lap. Her daughter peeks out behind her hair as Jane sets Silver in front of Maura.

"Will she make it, Doctor?" Jane asks, her brow knits together. She plays up the concern for Dylan who is looking back and forth between her and her broken companion.

"I think so." Maura says confidently before leaning back and looking at her daughter; "Dylan, can you get mommy's doctor bag?"

Dylan gives a slow nod and Maura smiles as she sets her down; "It's in my office. Hurry." and little feet take off.

"Hey you." Jane leans down and captures her wife's lips in a quick, but sweet kiss.

"Hi." Maura responds and props her elbow on the island; her head resting in her palm; "What happened?" she asks, picking up a little white and gray stuffed ear; flipping it over in her hand.

"One of the kids tried to take him from Dylan. Some tug of war ensued, and Silver came out the loser."

"I'd say."

Dylan scampers back into the kitchen; her hands firmly gripped around the handle of her mommy's medical bag; "gots it." She says triumphantly as she lifts it to Maura.

"Thank you, pickle."

"you gonna fixed him?"

Maura takes the bag and sets it on the island; opening it; "I'm going to do my best." She smiles at Dylan before turning her attention to the bag and rummaging through it.

"Here we go."

Maura removes a small suture set and sets it neatly aside as well as three surgical masks.

"And for my assistants." Maura leans over and pulls the straps of the mask over Dylan's ears. It hangs loosely from her face, revealing the toothy grin behind it.

And Jane recognizes the flicker of mischievousness in her wife's eyes as she stands and brings the mask up to her. Any quip or remark is bit and swallowed back down as she looks at her daughter, who is looking up at her with hopeful eyes as Maura secures the straps over her ears.

Jane only narrows her eyes at her wife, who in return gives her a light kiss through the mask, and a smile that lets her know that she loves her for playing along as she puts on her own.

"Now-" Maura taps the chair beside her and Dylan climbs it quickly; leaning in close to her.

"First I need 100 cc's of MCC." she says looking her wife expectantly.

"Huhwhat?" Jane shakes her head and quirks an eyebrow over her mask.

"Mint chocolate chip."

"Ah, right." Jane turns and opens the cabinet as Maura turns back towards Dylan.

"Now what I need you to do, pickle, is to hold Silver's ear very, very still so I can stitch it back on. Can you do that for me?"

Dylan chews her bottom lip for a moment as Maura holds out Silver's missing piece to her; "yes."

Maura's eyes light up as she smiles at her daughter behind her mask as a little hand reaches out.

"What is 100 cc's? Like, two scoops?" Jane asks, turning on her heels, her hands raising with the container in one and the scoop in the other.

"Fill the bowl, nurse."

Jane's hands drop and a hip jets out; "Really? Nurse?"

"Yes. Really. And if you don't change that attitude, you can leave my E.R" Maura quips as she pulls apart the plastic from around the suture set and takes it out

And once again Jane is silenced, this time the steely glare of her daughter. Instead she grits her teeth behind her mask.

"Yes, doctor." she says pleasantly and Maura is sure she hears a grumble and a stringing together of 'naughty' and 'nurse' as Jane turns back around. She can't help the small devilish smile that tugs at her lips for a moment.

"Okay, you ready?" she asks, turning towards her daughter.

Dylan gives a confident nod and steadies her hand over the small stuffed husky's head.

"Stay right there." Maura leans in closely and threads the first stitch through; tying it with precision and pulling the knot tight.

"Nurse." Maura's eyes look over her mask at Jane who drops the bowl with a little more noise than necessary beside her.

"Yes?"

"Scissors, please."

Jane's tongue clicks the roof of her mouth as turns and opens the drawer behind her.

"Cut here, please." Maura points to a small section of the stitch, and Jane obediently snips through it.

They repeat the process four more times, until Maura sits back in her chair, and wipes her forearm across her brow dramatically.

She looks at Dylan as she pulls her mask to her chin, and Dylan follows suite.

"Nurse. Mint us, please."

"What?" Jane's head drops as she looks over her mask at her wife and daughter.

Maura simply opens her mouth and points, their daughter doing to same. When Jane doesn't move, Maura's stare become pointed and she nudges Dylan with her elbow, whose stare mimics her own. It is a stare off that Jane quickly loses. She picks up the spoon and takes a generous heaping of ice cream with it. She brings it Maura's mouth before veering quickly off and letting it land in Dylan's.

She gives her wife a 'so there' glance. Maura closes her mouth and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding, here." Jane brings another spoonful to her wife's lips. Maura leans forward and Jane pulls back, just out of reach, causing a small giggle to erupt from their daughter.

"It's not nice to tease." Maura says sweetly.

"sharing is caring." Dylan adds.

"You're right, pickle. I shouldn't be mean." Jane brings the spoon again to her wife's lips, but instead takes a left and sends it into Maura's cheek.

"Oops."

Again to the right; "Oops." and then finally moving quickly and tapping it against Maura's nose.

"Oops."

"You're a jerk." she says before taking Jane's wrist lightly in her hand, and guiding the spoon to her mouth.

"You married this jerk." Jane says, pulling at her mask and leaning down, placing a kiss on her wife's nose, taking away the small green blemish there.

"And what about here?" Maura points to her cheek. She is given a sweet kiss.

"And here?" she points to the other and receives the same.

Dylan taps her mother on the shoulder and looks expectantly at her toy. It has one happy eye and a half attached, floppy ear covering the other.

"Oh, of course." Maura's voice turns serious as she pulls her mask back up.

Jane leans back against the counter, bowl in hand and brings a spoonful of ice cream to smiling lips as she watches her girls.

And when called, she sets down the bowl and pulls back up her mask; taking the scissors from her back pocket and spinning them around her finger in a flourish before happily cutting the final stitches and placing a masked kiss against her wife's temple. Dylan quickly grabs her companion and takes off down the hall; a masked squeal echoing off the walls.

"You're a rockstar." Jane states smiling proudly, leaning back and rewarding Maura by bumping a spoonful of ice cream into her forehead.

"Oops."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Dylan and dinonuggets 4eva (at last!) And I just really wanted to add some Frost love. RIP LTY.

* * *

Frost rears back onto his knees and a squeal of laughter and excitement sounds from his back as Dylan throws her arms around his neck and holds on.

"Dill, Dill, you're chokin' me." Frost sputters as he lands back on his hands.

"again, horsey! again again again!" Dylan claps her hands against strong (but tired) shoulders.

"Gimme a minute, kiddo. You're runnin' me ragged. Hop down."

"no."

Frost relents and stands, taking Dylan with him in a forced piggy back ride as they make their way from the living room to the kitchen.

"You gonna eat dinner on my back?" Frost asks, leaning over and opening the oven.

"yiss."

Taking pan out, Frost places it on the stove and retrieves a plate from the cabinet.

"git the dino'guts"

"The what?" Frost glances over his shoulder and Dylan points to the fridge.

"Ketchup?"

A little head gives him a hard nod.

A plateful of breaded blobs and dino'guts later, Dylan is sitting in her booster seat at the island, happily battling prehistoric cuts of chicken against each other. Triceratops have lost legs and heads, T-Rex's have taken Pyrodactyl's out of the sky and they have all landed in a mess of dino'guts.

And Frost can't help to laugh each time Dylan bares her teeth and takes a tyrannical bite out of another nugget and follows it up with a theatrical '_rawr'_. And he wonders for a moment how often Jane and her daughter share in this together and how more often than not Maura is probably laughing at them while reading the nutrition facts on the back of the box and trying to not roll her eyes at her wife's food choices because she isn't sure if Jane is shopping for herself or their daughter when she goes to Costco and comes home with a 5lbs box of processed dino shaped chicken.

_'Clever girl_' Frost muses, and can't help but to snicker at his own joke. Taking out his phone he asks Dylan to pose, and can't stop the hearty laugh that follows when he snaps a picture of a grinning, toothy, dino'guts smeared Dylan and sends it to Maura with a caption reading; "Dr. Isles, my dear Detective Rizzoli.. welcome to Jurassic Park."

A few moments later he receives a text back from Jane, one attached with a picture of her and Maura holding up glasses with some fancy smancy wine he is sure he can't pronounce that reads; "Date night. We spared no expense."


End file.
